Define
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU Continuing my Detectives and Dustbunnies universe. With Alexis finished with college she and Kevin reconnect. With his marriage falling apart they decide to take their relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: Way back in 2010 I wrote a Castle fic titled Detectives and Dustbunnies. It centered around Alexis and Kevin's friendship. Followed by a sequel Price of Fame. This story continues that but will have to be an AU. In this universe Kevin and Jenny are married but no kids, Kate and Castle are married but he never disappeared and Javier and Lanie are romantically involved. Alexis was kidnapped and taken to Paris. Several years have now passed and Alexis has finished with college and grad school and is living in D.C. 

The heavy gray sky threatened rain at any moment. That didn't stop the birthday celebration at one of New York City's outdoor cafes Alexis Castle smiled at the man who sat across from her at the table for two. Homicide detective Kevin Ryan had been one relationship that Alexis had never been able to define. Big brother? No. Best friend? Yes but there's always been an under current of something else. Chemistry yes Alexis had a crush on Kevin early on. That had faded with age.

"If you don't open that it'll get wet along with everything else."Kevin prompted.

Alexis looked down at the rectangle shaped brightly wrapped gift and smiled. She was turning twenty-six today. Her father was planning a family bash that Saturday. His latest book tour had him traveling this week. Alexis ripped away the paper to reveal a wood picture frame. She turned it to see the image under the glass. Alexis felt tears as she recognized the photo. In high school she'd done a short internship at the 12th prescient. It was how her friendship with Kevin had started. The picture was with everyone in front of Kevin's desk on her last day. Her Dad and his now wife Detective Kate Beckett, the late Captain Roy Montgomery, Alexis standing between Kevin and his partner Javier Esposito.

"Thank you, Kevin."Alexis commented.

She blinked away teas and rose to her feet. Alexis enveloped her friend in a hug. Then after a moment she sat back down.

"It'll have a place of honor in my new apartment."Alexis declared looking once more at the picture.

"Glad you liked it. Did you get everything moved?"Kevin asked with a smile."Javi and I can come down next week."

"Thanks but everything's in but if you want to come paint..."Alexis offered with a smile.

"For you Yes."Kevin responded."Don't have many plans these days anyway."

Alexis cringed inwardly. Kevin and his wife had been having problems. They'd tried marriage counseling but things were still strained.

"Jenny still at her sister's?"Alexis asked gently.

"Yeah becoming a more permanent arrangement."Kevin said sadly.

"I'm sorry."Alexis replied.

"Being a cop takes it's toll on marriages."Kevin stated,"Divorce rate skyrockets."

"She loves you."Alexis insisted."It'll work out."

"Maybe."Kevin agreed as he glanced at the sky."Let's go in and I'll pay. Then we can do the other half of your birthday celebration."

Alexis had started to stand then stopped and stared at her friend in surprise. They'd only planned lunch.

"Kevin..."Alexis protested.

A genuine smile crossed Kevin's face. He placed an arm around her shoulders and escorted Alexis to the door.

"Did you think an Irish man would only celebrate halfway?"Kevin asked with a grin.

Alexis laughed as she shifted her purse and present to her other hand. After they stepped inside Alexis rested her head on Kevin's right shoulder.

"I've missed you."Alexis said quietly.

"Missed you too."Kevin replied."Happy birthday."

The second half of Kevin's gift was an afternoon of window shopping along 5th Avenue. Even with her father's success some of the prices made Alexis do a double take. Still she had fun trying thing on. Alexis was relieved that Kevin was having fun too. She was happy she could give him a break from the job stress and his troubled marriage. 

* * *

After shopping they stopped by Castle's apartment so Alexis could drop off her purchases. Alexis also took the opportunity to change. Kevin had told her they were having dinner near the station. He didn't say who with but Alexis suspected Javi was joining them. After changing she rejoined Kevin in the living room to find him playing with Storm.

The black lab Kevin had found at a homicide scene so many years ago still had his puppy energy. Alexis smiled as she watched the two play fetch.

"Ready?"Kevin asked.

"Yes."Alexis replied as she reached him."Thank you for today; it's been wonderful."

"You deserve nothing but happiness ."Kevin said softly.

Alexis met her friend's gaze and her breath caught. The intensity in his blue eyes was something she'd never seen. Such a mixture of emotions. Some of which Alexis couldn't place. Kevin reached out to tuck a stray hair behind Alexis's right ear. His fingers grazed her cheek and lingered a second too long. Alexis found she didn't mind. No one had ever looked at her that way. Too soon Kevin cleared his throat and the spell broken.

"We should get going."Kevin suggested.

Mentally shaking herself Alexis called Storm and put him in his kennel. She said goodbye and patted the dog's head. Alexis rejoined Kevin and he offered her his right arm. Smiling Alexis put hers through the crook of his and they left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

By ten pm Alexis was the most content and happier than she'd been in weeks. Good food and old friends were often the best medicine. Alex's sides ached from laughing and she was sure she couldn't eat another bite. That was until the lights in the restaurant dimmed and a trio of wait staff appeared walking to their table. One was carrying a plate of brightly decorated cupcakes each with a glowing candle. Alexis glanced at her friend's all smiling. Javi had his cell phone out and aimed at her. Recording already Alexis suspected.

* * *

As Happy Birthday wound down Kevin watched Alexis blow out the candles. He clapped with everyone else when each flame vanished. The waiter set the cupcakes on the table. When Alexis looked at her dining companions Kevin saw her eyes were bright with unshed tears .

"Thank you."Alexis said quietly."It's been a wonderful birthday."

Lanie rose to her feet and gave Alexis a hug..

"Wouldn't have missed this, sweetie."Lanie added as she sat down.

The tears came then and Alexis reached up to wipe them away. She accepted the napkin Kevin handed her.

"Happy Birthday."Javier said with a smile as he took a cupcake."It's good to see you. New York hasn't been the same without you."

"Missed you guys too."Alexis said setting the napkin aside. "DC isn't that far you can come visit."

"We will."Lanie promised. "We'll pick a weekend."

Kevin smiled as he watched the two women pull out cell phones and compare schedules. He absently took a bite of cupcake and heard his partner laugh.

"What?"Kevin asked.

Javier grinned and pointed to his nose.

"You look good in pink, bro."Espisto commented.

Kevin touched his nose and his finger came away with pink frosting. He licked it off then found a napkin for the rest.

"Still got some."Javier said with a chuckle.

"Here."Alexis said with a laugh as she found a napkin."I'll get it."

Kevin felt himself still as the red head cleaned his nose free of pink. That same under current that had snagged them at the apartment appeared again. Kevin caught his breath and could tell Alexis felt it too. After a long moment Alexis pulled away and set the napkin down.

"There all good."Alexis stated.

"Thanks."Kevin acknowledged forcing a smile.

"What friends are for."Alexis replied with a grin.

The conversation of the group turned back to it's easy banter. Kevin was grateful for that because his head was spinning and it wasn't from the alcohol. What the hell did he do with whatever this was? Shoving it aside Kevin decided to enjoy the rest of the night. He saw Alexis so little these days he didn't want to ruin her birthday.

* * *

For Alexis the night ended far too soon. Javier and Lanie got into a cab and waved as it pulled away. Kevin draped an arm around her shoulders as they waited for theirs. Alexis smiled at him. They were both buzzed but she wouldn't put them in the too drunk to know better category. Alexis knew it was more than the alcohol that had her floating. It was everything that had happened that day.

"Thank you,Kevin."Alexis said quietly as their cab pulled up."I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad."Kevin replied."I had fun today too."

They climbed into the cab. As it headed to her father's place Alexis couldn't help herself. She leaned against Kevin resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can't let so much time slip by."Alexis said."You should come with Javi and Lanie when they visit next month."

"I'll try."Kevin promised."You know how crazy it can get if we have a case."

"I remember."Alexis responded.

The cab cane to a stop in front of her Dad's. Kevin told the driver to wait as they both got out.

"You don't have to see me to the door."Alexis said with a smile.

"Your father would kill me if I didn't."Kevin replied with a smile.

In the foyer the two paused.

"Today wad in my top five of birthdays."Alexis stated.

"Knowing who you're Dad is."Kevin replied with a grin."I'm impressed today ranked that high."

A horn sounded from outside and Kevin sighed.

"I should go."Kevin said as he inched closer.

Before Alexis could reply or realized what was happening Kevin's lips captured hers. Soft at first but then the intensity grew. Hands explored, bodies pressed against walls. A second car horn louder interrupted. Breathless Alexis met Kevin's gaze.

"I-I'm Sorry."Kevin said stepping away."Not for that but I need to go."

Alexis was too stunned to move as Kevin left. She stood against the wall for several minutes trying to process. She was stunned but happy the kiss had happened. Though Alexis knew with the current state of Kevin's marriage it may not happen again. However how he'd looked at her and what he said as he left gave her hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"You did what?!"Javier Esposito exclaimed.

Kevin winced at his partner's raised voice. In the confines of the unmarked police car it was twice as loud.

"Javi..."Kevin began.

"It was more than a kiss wasn't it?"Javier asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."Kevin admitted.

"You're on thin ice, bro."Javier commented meeting his friend's gaze.

"I don't think so."Kevin said shaking his head."Besides she didn't slap me and run off."

"Kevin..."Javier began.

"My marriage is over."Kevin continued quietly."Has been for awhile we just couldn't admit it,"

"She still at her sister's?"Javier asked grimly.

"Yes and hasn't talked to me since our last counseling session."Kevin replied bitterly.

"You need to talk to her before things go any farther with Alexis."Javier advised.

"Alexis leaves Sunday."Kevin said."I'll talk to Jenny tonight."

"Hope you know what you're doing."Javier commented with a sigh."Castle may be a writer but he still knows several ways to potentially kill you if you break her heart."

* * *

Alexis was surprised when Kevin offered to take her to Grand Central Sunday morning. She said goodbye to her Dad, Kate and her grandmother and stepped outside into the light rain. Kevin put her suitcase in the trunk and they climbed into the car. Other than saying hello the ride was in silence which confused Alexis but she didn't force the conversation. Kevin didn't look like he'd slept very well. Once at the train station they had time before check in. They found a coffee kiosk and stood drinking coffee by a small table.

"I don't regret kissing you."Kevin said breaking the silence.

"I don't regret it either."Alexis replied reaching for his right hand."Just surprised me."

"Me too."Kevin admitted."I didn't plan that...it just..."

"I know."Alexis acknowledged as she squeezed his hand."Where do we go from here?"

Alexis avoided Kevin's gaze as she hoped against hope. She would go back to just friends if he wanted that. His friendship meant that much.

"I had a long talk with Jenny the other night."Kevin began.

Alexis's heart stilled then started again when Kevin didn't pull his hand away.

"We're going to file for divorce."Kevin said quietly."We both agreed we tried but it wasn't working any more. Hadn't for a long time."

"Kevin..."Alexis started as she met his gaze.

"Don!t worry it wasn't because of whatever's between us."Kevin said."Well not the main thing,"

"Did you tell her?"Alexis asked.

"I did."Kevin responded with a sigh."I don't think I convinced her it was a new thing."

"She's right, it isn't."Alexis commented."There's always been something between us."

"I know."Kevin replied as he interlaced their fingers."I'd like to figure out what that is."

"I'd like that too."Alexis said with a smile.

"So dinner?"Kevin asked.

"We can come up with a halfway point."Alexis suggested.

"Now boarding passengers for the 183 Northeast regional."

"Oh!"Alexis exclaimed startled nearly toppling her coffee as she stood. "That's me;need to go."

"I'll text you some ideas."Kevin said coming to stand next to Alexis.

"Okay."Alexis agreed turning.

Kevin caught Alexis's right arm stopping her. She looked back just as he leaned in to kiss her. Alexis melted into his embrace. As new as it was she couldn't get over how right it felt. The young woman forced herself to break the kiss. Alexis reached up and touched Kevin's right cheek with her free hand. Kevin opened his mouth to say something and closed it. The look in his eyes and the kiss said everything.

"Let me know when you get home."Kevin said finally as Alexis stepped away.

"I will."Alexis promised.

Then she walked quickly to her gate and boarded the train to D.C

* * *

A week later Kevin and Alexis met for dinner in Philadelphia. During the week they'd talked often via text, normal phone or facetime. Now as Kevin sat in a diner in downtown Philly he knew going forward with Alexis was the right move for both of them. Kevin hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"You're grinning."Alexis commented as she took a sip of white wine. "Want to share?"

"Just appreciating life."Kevin replied as he leaned across the table and kissed her. "And the beautiful woman I share it with."

Alexis blushed and Kevin's smile widened. The waitress arrived and they placed their order. Once they were alone again Kevin reached and took Alexis's right hand in his and interlaced their fingers. She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you."Kevin said breaking the silence.

"For what?"Alexis asked in surprise.

"For taking a chance on us."Kevin continued meeting her gaze. "Your friendship always has meant a lot to me...if this doesn't work..."

In response Alexis smiled leaned across the table and kissed Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Near midnight they were in Alexis's hotel room. Kevin had clung to the last swatch of sanity he had and pulled away from the intense kissing. Both were breathing hard. Kevin just wanted to make absolute sure that this was what she wanted. He didn't want to pressure her into taking that step.

"We don't have to do this tonight."Kevin began as he ran a hand along the right side of Alexis's face. "If this is moving too fast..."

"With our schedules we may not get another chance for awhile."Alexis replied with a smile as she reached to unbutton Kevin's shirt. "I want to wake up in your arms."

Soon clothes were discarded and they inched backwards towards the bed. Kevin lost himself in the moment and they tumbled onto the bed and began to explore this new phase of their relationship.

* * *

As corny as it was Alexis awoke feeling cocooned in happiness. Kevin's arms were wrapped around her and his face was nuzzled against the crook of her right shoulder. Dawn had just started to break through the clouds as Alexis looked out the window. She could tell by Kevin's breathing that he was still asleep. She kept still not wanting to wake him.

Alexis knew it was too soon to be thinking long term. However, she couldn't help but anticipate the weeks ahead. If waking up this happy every day was an indication Alexis couldn't wait.

They ate a room service breakfast as they sat at the small table by the window. They had just finished when Kevin's cell phone rang. He flashed Alexis an apolegtic smile as he answered after seeing the precient number show up on the screen.

"Ryan."Kevin greeted.

"Sorry to interupt but we've got a case."Javier replied grimly. "Double homicide, high profile."

"Text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."Kevin said. "Though you know what morning rush hour is like."

"Yes and the Captain knows you're out of town so you've got some slack."Javier stated. "See you when you get here."

"Duty calls?"Alexis asked as Kevin said goodbye and ended the call.

"Unfortunately. Double homicide; have to get back."Kevin commented as he stood.

"Showering together will save time."Alexis suggested with a grin.

"I like how you think."Kevin said as he kissed her.

* * *

As the holidays rolled around Alexis was deciding if she should move back home. Her job here was going great but so were things with Kevin, his divorce from Jenny was in the final stages of being finalized. They'd met a handful of times but it wasn't enough any more for Alexis. She knew Kevin felt the same but he respected her independance and the importance of her job.

Still the pull of home was strong. Over the Thanksgiving holiday Alexis's grandmother Martha came to share the traditional meal. Everyone else was busy with a case including her father who was back consulting with the 12th. In a way Alexis was grateful she was able to get her grandmother's advice without too much drama.

"Of course we'd love to have you come home."Martha said once the meal was finished and Alexis had poured her heart out.

"I've liked my life here."Alexis insisted with a smile.

"But you love your handsome detective more."Martha surmised with a grin.

Alexis blushed.

"For the record I'm happy for you and Kevin."Martha stated as she took a sip of wine."And your father will come around."

Alexis sighed. Her father had been a little surprised at her relationship with Kevin. He was civil and friendly to them but Kevin had told her Richard had asked bluntly what Kevin's intentions had gotten angry at that. They'd all known each other for so long.

"Alexis?"Martha prompted.

"Sorry was just thinking of Dad and how he asked Kevin what his intentions were."Alexis said with a sigh."not like we're in the 19th century."

"He only wants what's best for you, darling."Martha replied quietly.

"I know."Alexis admitted."But he needs to let me grow up too."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

"She wants to move back home."Kevin told Javier as they entered a crime scene.

"That's great, isn't it?"Javier asked as they reached the female homicide victim.

"It's wonderful but I don't want her to regret leaving DC."Kevin replied as he knelt by the victim.

"It'll work out."Javier stated."You might start looking for a new place now. Morning, Lanie what do we have?"

"Female age thirty to thirty five. No visible cause of death."Lanie replied."Slight color change to her lips rules out natural causes."

"Poison?"Javier guessed.

"Most likely."The M.E said with a nod."I'll know more after the tox screen."

"I'll start knocking on doors."Kevin said as he looked around the tiny apartment."Beckett on her way?"

"Nope still tied up with that robbery/homicide."Esposito stated."She called said this was all ours."

"Lucky us."Kevin muttered."I'll start on this floor work my way down. Thin as these walls are somebody might have heard something."

"Have fun."Javier said with a grim smile. 

* * *

First door Kevin knocked on was trouble. He just didn't know it yet. Silent alarm bells sounded in his head when the door opened under his touch. Kevin pulled out his cell and called Javier and his partner promised he was on his way. The apartment was one down and to the left of the murder victim's.

"NYPD!"Kevin called as he entered.

Nothing looked disturbed. Kitchen was tiny but clean and the living room the same. It wasn't until he pushed open the tiny bathroom that he saw the prone form on the floor. Male, Asian, early twenties. Kevin instantly reached down to check vitals. Just as his fingers touched the young man's neck he saw the white powder on the floor near a bottled water that was open and spilled on the tile. There was a skim of powder on the youth's mouth. Too late to stop his momentum Kevin's hand touched skin. And in trying to correct his movements he lost balance and had to regain it by setting his other hand down. Unfortunately the only space available was near the powder on the tile floor.

"Kevin?"Javier called from the living room.

Kevin opened his mouth to reply but suddenly found it very hard to breathe let alone speak. He tried to stand and just managed to gain his feet. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. Kevin's hands felt cold and clammy. Something was wrong; very wrong.

"Kevin?"Javier inquired his voice closer.

Kevin heard the hint of worry in his partner's voice the longer Kevin went on not answering. He couldn't let Javier be infected too but knew he needed help. Stumbling out of the bathroom Kevin made it two steps into the hall before his knees gave out. Luckily that was just as Javier had entered the hall. As Kevin hit the floor face first he saw his partner's face pale with shock and fear.

"Bro, you hit?"Javier asked anxiously as he reached Kevin's side and turned him over.

By then Kevin's breathing was in short harsh rasps and he could feel his body start to shake.

"No."Kevin managed to say. "Can't...breathe...something...not right...body...bathroom...don't...touch...it."

"Hang in there."Javier commanded as he pulled out his radio and called for EMS.

Kevin watched as his partner stood and moved out of his field of vision. He fought to stay conscious terrified that if he didn't he might not wake up. 

* * *

Javier didn't want to leave his friend but knew he had to check and clear the rest of the apartment for threats. Luckily it was a small place and he was able to do that quickly. As he did he called for backup and for a hazmat team and another EMS. He also radioed Lanie to let her know there was another body. When he returned to Kevin's side Javier was shocked at how pale his partner was. His breathing was very shallow now and his lips were taking on bluish tint.

"Damn it!"Javier cursed as he reached to feel for Kevin's pulse it was there but weak. "You are not dying on me, Ryan, you hear me?"

Lanie took that moment to enter the apartment and the small hallway.

"Javier?"Lanie called and then she took in the scene before her. "Oh God...what happened?"

"Some kind of toxin...possibly skin to skin."Javier replied tightly. "He told me not to touch the victim."

"Could be dealing with a biohazzard situation."Lanie theorized as she pulled out her cell phone. "We're going to need a quarentine."

Kevin's body convulsed and Jaiver cursed. He snatched his radio and called dispatch.

"What's the ETA on that bus to this location?"Javier snapped.

"Two minutes."A young female voice replied.

"Tell them to book it; we have an officer down!"Javier radioed.

It was one of the longest two minutes of Esposito's life. He and Lanie did what first aid they could but without knowing the source of the toxin all they could do was keep vigil.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Alexis had returned from her lunch break to find her father waiting by her small office. She smiled and started towards him happy for the surprise visit. As she got closer Alexis saw how pale he was.

"Dad, what is it?"Alexis asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Let's sit."Richard Castle replied solmenly.

"Somebody's hurt."Alexis guessed her hand on the door knob of her office door.

When her father remained silent only placing an arm around her shoulders Alexis knew it was Kevin who was hurt. Fear shot through her so badly that she almost couldn't breathe. Some how she found the strength to open her office door and walk inside. Part of her didn't want to hear what had happened but Alexis knew she had to if she was going to help the man she loved. 

* * *

Kate Beckett watched Javier Esposito warily as they sat in the hospital waiting room. Her friend had only just been cleared from quarantine a half hour before. The only news they'd heard on Kevin was that he was alive. He was currently on the ICU floor in a special unit. Javier alternated between sitting and pacing. At the moment he was pacing his fists clenched at his sides. His face was drawn and pale making Javier look like he had aged ten years. Kate's phone beeped and she picked it up from the coffee table glancing at the screen. A text from her husband saying he and Alexis should be there within the hour. Kate's heart tightened at the thought of her stepdaughter. She and Kevin were so happy together. Kate cleared the screen and sent back a reply then looked once more at Javier. He'd stopped pacing but hadn't returned to the sofa. Was just standing in the middle of the room.

"That was a text from Castle."Kate said breaking the silence. "He and Alexis will be here within the hour."

At that news Javier's shoulder's slumped and he leaned back against the nearest wall. Kate stood and walked over to her friend.

"We didn't know we were dealing with anything other than possible poison."Kate said quietly."You did everything by procedure."

"And my partner's still fighting for his life."Javier replied bitterly."Thought he was going to die before help got there."

"He didn't."Kate said softly. We have to hold onto that."

"Still not going to be able to look Alexis in the eye."Javier stated bleakly."He got hurt because we split up."

"You can second guess yourself all day long."Kate commented."What's important is you acted quickly when he called for backup; got help quickly..."

Kate broke off as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

"Text from Lanie,"Kate reported excitedly."She discovered what the toxin is and have relayed it to Kevin's doctor's."

"Thank God."Javier murmured.

"Bad news the source was bottled water."Kate continued to read."The first victim's had rolled under the sofa. We need to find the source and shut it down ASAP."

Kate places a supportive hand on Javier's right shoulder. Then she stepped away and began making calls. First she sent a quick text to Alexis letting her know the good news. With the doctor's knowing the toxin they could expedite and narrow down the treatment. This gave Kevin better odds and she'd take what good news she could get. 

* * *

Alexis nearly bolted from the limo as soon as it pulled to a stop in the ER parking drive. The car had barely slowed when Alexis opened the door and got out. She was halfway to the entrance when her father's voice finally registered.

'Alexis."Richard Castle began as he caught up to her."I know you're worried but..."

"Dad, I just need to see him."Alexis said feeling tears start."I know they won't let me in to sit with him, but I just need..."

"I know sweetie."Castle soothed."Come on let's see what we can find out."

Alexis led the way to the hospital elevator trying to compose herself. She wiped away tears and swallowed hard. Kevin had to be okay...had to be...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Bioweapon?"Richard Castle repeated in disbelief.

"Yes they thought it was a poison case until Kevin found the second body."Kate explained grimly."Hazmat has quarantined the building and going block by block in the neighborhood looking for the source and more victims."

Castle looked through the glass window to Kevin's still form laying in the ICU unit. Alexis stood on the right side of the bed. His daughter wore the familiar white jumpsuit of the hazmat team. Complete with face mask and helmet. His heart ached for her.

"Doctor Wilson was hopeful when he briefed us."Castle said quietly."Lanie narrowing down the toxin..."

Kate reached over and took her husband's right hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Said we'd know in the next six hours they've already initiated the countermeasure."Kate said her voice catching.

"He got help quickly."Castle replied."That's important. Plus he's young and strong with lots to live for."

"How's Alexis? Really?"Kate asked with concern.

"Terrified but hopeful once she learned they now knew what the toxin was."Castle responded his voice tight.

"They'll pull through this."Kate stated."And be stronger for it."

"Hope so."Castle replied pulling his wife close and resting his head against hers. 

* * *

They would only allow short visits. It drove Alexis crazy that she only got a half hour and then it'd be another hour before they'd allow her in again. Even with the combined clout of Kate and her father the hospital wouldn't bend. At least not until Kevin showed more signs of improvement. After stepping out of the room where she put on the hazmat suit Alexis now stood near the window that looked into Kevin's room. She watched helplessly as the doctors ran more tests.

As happy as Alexis was that they'd found out what the toxin was she knew it was still a long battle ahead. She'd heard stories from Lanie of victims who had suffered from biotoxins. How quickly the poison had taken affect; how little chance of getting help they had. Alexis clung to the fact that Kevin's case had been different. He'd been able to call for help; to warn others.

"Alexis."

The young woman turned at the familiar voice. Alexis hadn't seen much of Kevin's partner since she'd arrived. Now she could clearly see the affect the ordeal had taken on her friend. Alexis closed the space between them and wrapped Javier in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry."Javier said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."Alexis said firmly as she stepped back.

"We split up..."Javier began.

"You got him here in time."Alexis replied her voice cracking. "That's what counts."

They stood in silence for several minutes watching the medical team move in and out of Kevin's room.

Alexis was trying so hard to stay positive and hopeful but suddenly it was as if someone flipped a switch. It was if she'd been running on adrenaline since hearing the news and now her body was coming down and reality was hitting and hitting hard. She slumped against Javier feeling almost light headed.

"Alexis?"Javier asked worriedly. "You okay?"

With an effort Alexis straightened but leaned heavily against the window she realized she hadn't answered Javier's question. He still had a tight grip on her right arm as if he was afraid she'd topple. Alexis glanced at her friend and nodded and the detective let go.

"Yes,"Alexis said finally her gaze fixed on Kevin's still form. "Guess everything caught up to me...Javi, yesterday we were Skyping trying to schedule a weekend for a vacation..."

Alexis's voice broke and the tears started. Javier folded her into an embrace and she cried herself out. When she was spent Alexis stepped away and wiped her eyes.

"He's going to pull through this."Javier stated his voice hoarse.

"He has to."Alexis replied softly."I can't picture my life without him."

"Kevin hasn't been happy for the last several years. He tried to make his marriage work but somethings aren't fixable."Javier continued. "The past few months with you is the happiest I've seen him, Alexis. He's not going to give that up without a fight."

Unable to speak Alexis nodded sending off another round of silent prayers hoping against hope that Javier was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

If it wasn't for Kate forcing him to eat regular meals Javier would've buried himself in work and lost track of time completely. It'd been twenty-four hours since Lanie had narrowed down the toxin and they'd been making progress on the detective end too. The building had been cleared of any further containment and only three more victims had been found in the surrounding area. The death count remained at two. Javier was proud of his girlfriend; Lanie was saving lives.

As much progess as they'd made with containment they still didn't know the source. Javier knew way more now than he ever wanted to about the bottled water industry. Now at nearing midnight Javier was starting to feel everything hit him. Kevin's conditon had been upgraded to critcal but stable. While his odds had improved the doctors were still dealing with the unknown. They knew the name of the toxin yes and had applied the countermeasures they had but Javier had felt the undercurrent. The doctors didn't know if there was a wildcard in this. The fact that the skin to skin contact was an added factor to what the toxin normally didn't do. Tossing down his pen Javier ran a hand over his face and massaged his forehead. He wanted the bastard behind this. Somebody was killing people and had nearly taken his partner. Hearing footsteps Javier glanced up in surprsie.

"Captain?"Javier asked. "Thought I was the only one still here."

"Was heading home when I got a call."Gates replied grimly as she stopped a few feet from Esposito's desk. "We need to roll; there's a new containment area; south side of the city. Multiple victims."

"Damn."Javier swore as he stood quickly reaching for his jacket and phone. "Apartment building?"

"Hotel."Gates replied as she turned and walked to the elevator. 

* * *

Kevin Ryan felt like he'd been run over by a truck and then his body was rolled up like paper towels. He was weak and it took an insane amount of effort to open his eyes. But Kevin was never more grateful to do that small thing. It meant he was alive. Kevin heard monitors beeping and alarms going alerting the medical staff. He saw nurses in protective clothing come into the room. However, by then Kevin's new found strength gave way but this time Kevin fell asleep. 

* * *

"He's awake?"Alexis repeated joyfully as she stepped away from her father.

"Briefly."Dr. Beverly Canton replied with a smile. "His vitals have also improved. We've upgraded his condition to stable and off the critical list. "

"So his body's free of the toxin?"Richard Castle inquired.

"As of the last scan we did a half hour ago, yes."Canton continued. "Detective Ryan does have a long recovery ahead to gain his strength back. We'll be moving him to a normal ICU room shortly."

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but the older blonde woman gently shook her head interrupting.

"I know that you want to see him once he's moved."Canton stated quietly. "And you can but I urge you to keep it brief. Both of you need rest. I suggest once you visit Kevin that you go home and get some sleep; in a real bed."

"I'll make sure sure she does."Richard stated softly."Thank you, Doctor."

"Thank you."Alexis echoed feeling her eyes tear once more. "For everything."

"You're welcome."Canton acknowledged. "I'll have a nurse let you know once he's been moved."

Once Alexis and her father were alone again in the waiting room she felt her knees give out. Her father's quick reflexes caught her and Alexis found herself sitting on the blue sofa.

"She's right, sweetheart."Richard said quietly as he knelt next to Alexis. "You need to take care of yourself."

Reluctantly Alexis nodded in agreement. She didn't want to leave Kevin but knew in the days ahead he'd need her at a hundred percent.

"Okay."The young woman agreed. "I'll go once I see he's settled."

Smiling Richard stood. He sat next to his daughter on the sofa and they waited in companionable silence. 

* * *

Forty minutes later Alexis stood by Kevin's hospital bed in the quiet ICU room. She took his left hand in both of hers and clasped it. She wished that small measure could send her strength to him. Alexis squeezed his hands to let Kevin know she was there. Part of her wanted to talk to him; to see Kevin's blue eyes. Alexis understood the doctor was right; that what he needed most right now was rest. Gently Alexis let go of his hand and started to walk to the door.

"Alexis."

The voice was hoarse and barely audible but Alexis would know it anywhere. She whirled around smiling as she saw Kevin awake and watching her.

"Kevin!"Alexis cried rushing back to him.

"Hi beautiful."Kevin replied returning her smile.

The tears and sobs hit full force then and Alexis collapsed against Kevin burying her head against his chest. Kevin gently placed his hands one on her back and one on the shoulder he could reach.

"Ssssh, babe."Kevin murmured. "I'm alright."

After a few minutes Alexis regained her composure and stood. She wiped her face with her hands still sniffling.

"I'm so glad you're awake."Alexis said quietly as she ran a hand down Kevin's right cheek. "I was so worried."

Kevin caught her hand with his and then kissed it. He met her gaze.

"I love you."Kevin said quietly.

"I love you too."Alexis said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed him.

They were both silent for several minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Then Alexis saw her boyfriend's eyelids start to droop. Alexis kissed Kevin quickly once more as she moved away.

"I should go and let you rest."Alexis stated. "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"Kevin asked with a hint of his old humor.

"You're stuck with me."Alexis replied her voice catching. "I'll see you later."

Alexis stayed by the door long enough to see Kevin drift off to sleep. Then she pulled open the heavy glass door and stepped out into the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

By sunrise Javier had visited three different crime scenes. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to get to one victim in time so the body count was up to three. The other two victims were in the ICU getting treatment. They had confiscated more bottled water from each scene and were narrowing down suspects.

Javier had gone much longer without sleep. Still at six thirty when Gates had ordered him home and not to come back for at least six hours Javier had been grateful. He'd protested but Gates had brought in help from other precincts so his arguments had fallen on deaf ears. On his way home Javier had called for an update on Kevin and had been relieved to hear how much progress he'd made. Once home Javier grabbed a quick breakfast, showered, changed into sweats and collapsed into bed. 

* * *

Kate had been ordered home around two a.m She'd gotten a few hours of sleep and woken alone. Kate went in search fo her husband and found the writer standing outside the guest room. The door was open a crack and Richard was leaning against the wall watching the sleeping occupant.

"How's Alexis?"Kate asked in a whisper.

Castle closed the door gently and ushered his wife towards the living room.

"Better since she was able to talk to Kevin."Castle responded with a smile. "I'm tempted to let her sleep the whole day; she needs it."

"I'd let her body decide."Kate suggested. "Oversleeping may do more harm than good."

"Maybe."Richard relented as he leaned in to kiss his wife. "Any progress finding the source of the toxin?"

"Some."Kate said as she poured a cup of coffee and put bread in the toaster for toast. "We've narrowed down the company to a local distributor out of Baltimore. When I left they were combing through employee rosters and lists of former employees."

"Could be somebody from the outside who had access."Richard suggested.

"Being looked at too along with obtaining surveliance video from the last month."Kate continued as she took a sip of coffee. "Just a matter of time before we get a lead."

"Just hope that happens before the next outbreak."Castle said solmenly.

"Me too."Kate agreed as she leaned against her husband and Richard pulled her into an embrace. 

* * *

By early evening Javier was back at work feeling the best he'd been in days. He'd stopped by the hospital and visited his partner briefly. Just that short conversation meant everything. There'd been times waiting for the paramedics to arrive that Javier thought he'd never hear his friend's voice again.

"I was just about to call you."Gates stated as she walked out of her office.

"Don't tell me we have another outbreak."Javier pleaded.

"No, we have a solid lead and better a suspect."Gates said motioning to the white board which held an eight by ten photo. "Peter Jasper, age twenty cousin of Whitewater bottling's driver Ted Romano. His cousin got him a job in one of the warehouses in Baltimore. Jasper was caught stealing one of the company's trucks. Instead of pressing charges the company fired him. "

"But you're not very hireable when you have employee theft on your resume."Javier chimed in with a shake of his head.

"Exactly."Gates said with a nod. "We've been trying to get a last known address on Jasper but he's been shifting from relative to relative moving from the Baltimore to New York area and back."

"He have a connection to that apartment building?"Javier asked.

Gates motioned him over to a nearby computer and clicked a few icons. Finding the image she wanted the captain enlarged it.

"Detectives found this while searching the first victim's social media."Gates commented grimly.

The image showed the first victim with Jasper who was a dark haired lanky caucasion male. The two were holding hands and leaning in for a kiss outside a Brooklyn resturant.

"I'm guessing she dumped him?"Javier suggested.

"That's the theory. Looks like she deleted him from her social media contacts about two weeks ago."Gates stated. "Detectives are bringing in the cousin now."

"Glad we finally have some good news."Javier said with a smile. "Want me to call Kate?"

"She's already on her way."Gates said as she turned and walked back to her office. "You two have point on the interrogation."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was early afternoon when Alexis awoke. Her body still felt like she was hit by a truck but emotionally she felt a hundred percent better. By the time she'd showered, changed clothes and shared a meal with her father and Kate it was nearly three. Kate got a call from Captain Gates and she excused herself to get ready to go back to work. Alexis could tell by the way Kate's face lit up that it was good news and she hoped it was a break in the case. They had to get this person off the streets before he hurt anyone else. After Kate left Alexis got ready to head to the hospital. Her Dad offered to drive but Alexis said she'd rather have some time alone. She hugged him for a long moment and then left.

Once at the hospital Alexis was pleased to find that not only was Kevn awake but he was sitting up. A tray of food sat in front of him on the bedside swivel table. His face brightened upon seeing Alexis and she returned his smile.

"You're eating; that's a good sign!"Alexis exclaimed as she leaned down and kissed Kevin.

"Not sure if chicken broth is worthy of a celebration."Kevin replied with a weak smile motioning to the mug in front of him. "But it's progress."

Alexis sat down in the visitor's chair.

"So what are the doctor's saying?"Alexis asked.

"Scan this morning came back clear and my other test results were getting back in normal range."Kevin replied as he took a drink of water.

"That's wonderful!"Alexis commented with a wide smile.

"Yeah and Javi stopped by earlier."Kevin continued turning his attention back to the broth. "He updated me on the case said they were narrowing things down and were close to a break."

"That's what Kate told me too."Alexis said quietly.

"So changing the subject."Kevin began with a hint of nervousness. "I've had a lot of time to think and came up with an idea for your moving back home."

Alexis's eyes's widened and she leaned forward.

"What is it?"The redhead prompted. "I've looked at a few apartments online but haven't decided on anything."

"Good."Kevin continued quietly as he reached over and took one of Alexis's hands in his. "Because I was hoping we'd get a place together."

Alexis squealed with joy and leaped to her feet. Gently she embraced Kevin and he wrapped his arms around her. Then she pulled back and kissed him. Kevin laughed.

'I guess you like that idea."Kevin commented grinning.

Alexis kissed him once more in response. 

* * *

"Did that seem too easy?"Kate asked.

"Yes."Javier replied as they walked out of interragation and headed to the elevator and to the garage. "But I'll take wins when we can get them."

"Me too, but..."Kate began.

"I know it seemed quick that he gave up his cousin."Javier continued as they got in the elevator. "But sometimes people just want to do the right thing. The guy feels responsible for his part."

"And he doesn't want to see anyone else hurt."Kate finished. "Guess I'm just used to people not doing the right thing."

"It's a nice change."Javier agreed with a quick smile. "Let's finish this."

The address they'd received for Jasper was a brownstone in Brooklyn that had seen better days. Like two decades ago better days. Javier looked up at the crumbling brick and gravity and then down at the broken sidewalk that was being overgrown with weeds and shook his head.

"Think a jail cell would be an improvement over this place."Espositio muttered.

Kate glanced at the six uniformed officers on the sidewalk next to them that were serving as backup. They'd gathered two doors down from the brownstone hoping for an element of surprise. After twenty minutes of surveillance they'd gotten confirmation that Jasper was in the building.

"Let's go see if he agrees."Kate suggested

The group quickly approached the brownstone and walked up to the front door. Kate pounded on the wood surface.

"NYPD!"Kate shouted. "Peter Jasper we have..."

Before anyone could react Kate's words were drowned out by gunfire. 

* * *

Richard Castle had always known Kate Beckett was as tough as they came. That she could handle and protect herself and her team. Still when the call came Richard's blood had gone cold. It'd been one of those calls he'd been dreading for years even before they got married. Police work was part of who Kate was; it was what she was good at. Richard had tried to make peace with that and with the danger. As he ran into the ER of the same hospital Kevin was in Richard knew he had failed miserably in that. Whatever he had told himself over the years was not helping now. A person blocked his path and Castle went to move around them before realizing who it was. Victoria Gates grabbed his left arm stopping him. Before he could say a word Gates pulled Castle into a nearby waiting room.

"Where's my wife?"Richard demanded once he caught his breath.

"Getting a few stitches."Javier replied before Gates could.

"Bullet grazed the left side of Kate's skull just above her ear."Gates explained grimly. "One of their backups was hit in the right thigh, Javier has a few bruised ribs from where his vest caught the bullet."

Richard ran a hand over his face and then glanced at Javier. The younger man was holding an ice pack to his right side.

"Did we get Jasper?"Castle asked hopefully.

"Yes."Gates replied quietly. "Being questioned now."

"Good."Castle said tiredly. "I need to see my wife; which room is she in?"

"I'll take you."Esposito offered as he set the ice pack on the coffee table.

Castle followed his friend out of the waiting room feeling like a huge weight was on his shoulders. He knew it was the events of the week catching up. Kevin being near death, his daughter devastated and now Kate injured...too much at once. With each step Richard took down the hall he knew how much worse things could have been that week. He was beyond grateful that everyone he loved was safe. 

* * *

"Whoa, where are you going?"Alexis asked.

"To see my partner."Kevin replied through gritted teeth.

Alexis had returned to her boyfriend's room in time to see Kevin walk to the end of the bed. He'd wobbled there for a moment before grabbing the footboard for support.

"I talked to my Dad."Alexis said as she reached Kevin and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Both Kate and Javier were treated and released. They also have the suspect in custody."

Reluctantly Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They got him? That's great!"Kevin exclaimed.

"Yes, it is."Alexis agreed with a smile. "If I call Javier will you agree to stay put?"

"Babe, facetime isn't..."Kevin protested.

"I know, sweetie."Alexis interrupted as she sat down next to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better but you're not strong enough yet to go anywhere. So let's call him and then I'm sure Javi will stop by when he has a chance. Deal?"

Kevin leaned over and kissed Alexis.

"Deal."Kevin relented with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Define  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"This is really about a broken heart?"Javier asked the young man across the interrogation table.

Peter Jasper glared as he slumped in his chair.

"Seems a bit extreme to contaminate the whole truck full."Kate added quietly as she leaned forward.

Richard watched the interrogation from the other side of the two way mirror. To him Kate still looked too pale making the bandage on the side of her head stark against her skin. Castle knew she wanted to see this case through to the end. So he'd gone with her instead of protesting. Staying close if she needed him.

With how personal this case had become Richard felt only anger to the youth at the table beyond the two way glass. He'd put so many lives in danger. There didn't seem to be an ounce of remorse on Jasper's face. He'd been hurt and possibly humiliated so he'd gotten revenge. To Castle that seemed colder than any plot twist he'd written in his books. And he'd cornered the market on plot twists.

"You injured police officers."Kate was saying. "You're not going to see the outside of a prison again."

"Was she worth it?"Javier added.

Jasper remained silent slumping in his chair as much as he could with the cuffs.

"Let's go."Javier said as he stood. "We're wasting our time."

Kate rose to her feet and started to follow her colleague but Jasper voice halted her.

"I want a deal."Peter Jasper said confidently.

"Why?"Javier asked spinning around. "We have you; case closed."

"Killing Laura was my idea."Jasper confirmed. "But my partner expanded that. If he doesn't hear from me by tomorrow morning he'll deliver the next shipment of tainted water."

* * *

More than anything Javier wanted to physically wipe the smug smirk off the kid's face. Preferably with his fist. However, he had to reign his temper in. Had to hold things together. If Jasper was telling the truth. If there was another person involved Javier couldn't loose it now. Too many innocent people were at risk. Even with that reasoning Javier felt himself advancing forward his right fist clenched at his side. Kate placed a calming hand on her colleague's left shoulder.

"I can't promise a deal."Beckett began. "However, if you tell us your partner's name and we end up halting his plans I will talk to the D.A."

"Deal or nothing."Jasper insisted.

Kate pulled out her phone and Javier saw her dial Gates's number.

"Our captain can put things in motion."Kate continued. "But I'm going to have to give her something. What's your partner's name?"

With a smile Jasper told her.

* * *

Alexis was thankful when Kevin fell asleep. Since their phone call with Javier an hour and a half ago she'd been trying to distract him. Alexis had called up real estate listings on her tablet and tried to pull her boyfriend's attention to them. She could tell he was restless. Kevin wanted to be out on the streets seeing this case through to the end. He wanted to be there for Kate and Javier; to watch their backs. Alexis knew it frustrated Kevin that he was still too weak to do anything to help.

Alexis's phone beeped and she pulled up the text message from her father. She frowned reading it. Things had gotten more complicated with the case. A new suspect had come to light and her father would send more information when he had it. Blinking away sudden tears Alexis looked at Kevin's sleeping form. She'd thought it was over; that they'd gotten the person responsible for Kevin's illness. Now all she could do was wait. Wait and pray that no one else got hurt.

* * *

Captain Victoria Gates didn't trust the intel. They didn't have a choice but to investigate it but something didn't feel right. They'd been given two possible locations for the next outbreak. Gates had assembled two teams of twenty plus officers and detectives. Kate leading one and she the other. It was nearing midnight now and raining steadily.

"We're in position."Kate radioed from her location in Queens.

"Go."Gates ordered.

"Copy that."Kate acknowledged.

The radio went silent. Gates looked at the block of resturants that ran the length of a street two blocks from Times Square. Jasper hadn't or wouldn't narrow down the location. All they could do now was check each one.

"Move out."Gates commanded.

The team fanned out.

* * *

The hotel in Queens wasn't a big name. It was barely four stories and blended in with the neighborhood. There was nothing flashy about it. Kate wasn't sure why it was a target there were far larger hotels several blocks away. Still this was the address they'd been given. The hotel was over fifty years old it's exterior was classic brick. The lobby had been redone in artdeco 1920's style with black and white marble floor. Kate's head was starting to throb but she ignored it. They made it past the front desk and were turning towards the kitchen. Suddenly Javier was running the other way sprinting towards the small bar just beyond and to the right of the front desk.

"Got our suspect!"Esposito shouted over the radio. "He ducked into the bar."

Kate followed as she and the rest of the team broke into a run. She could only hope this wasn't about to turn into a hostage crisis.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Define  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

To Kate's relief the only occupant of the bar when they burst in was the startled blonde female bartender. The woman had enough sense to take stock of the situation and quickly run to a nearby door marked employee and go in.

"NYPD!"Javier yelled again. "Stop!"

The man turned.

"Gun!"Kate warned as she started to squeeze the trigger of her own weapon.

Their suspect fired and so did Kate and Javier. The suspect's shots went wide and Kate's hit the man's left shoulder. Javier kicked the gun from the man's hand and then proceeded to handcuff him. The man screamed in pain but Javier continued to read him his miranda rights.

"We'll take you to a hospital to have that looked at."Kate assured the young brown haired man.

With a smile Kate radioed Gates to say they had Wilson in custody. 

* * *

An hour later it was all over. Wilson told them where the water was though Gates's team had already found it. He confessed his involvement in the other outbreaks and implicated Jasper. After paperwork and debriefs it was nearly dawn by the time Javier and Kate left the station.

"See you tomorrow."Kate said as they parted ways.

"I'm going to visit Kevin and update him and then I may sleep for twenty-four hours."Espositio replied with a smile.

"Tell him Castle and I will stop by later."Kate said.

"Will do."Esposito acknowledged with a smile and a wave.

Kate drove home glad the captain had given them twenty-four hours off. Her family needed the time to be with each other and to start to heal. 

* * *

Six weeks after Kevin was released from the hospital he was back on active duty. However, on a rare weekend off what was he doing? Moving. He and Alexis had purchased a townhouse not far from the police station. He'd roped Javier, Lanie, Kate and Castle into helping with the move. Now with most things moved in the others had left and it was just the two of them.

"I really think we got the perfect place."Alexis commented as she sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Me too."Kevin replied as he sat down next to her.

Out the floor to ceiling windows they had a partial view of the skyline. Dusk was just starting creating a gorgeous sunset.

"I am so tired."Alexis commented as she rested her head against Kevin's right shoulder.

"You're the one that overachieved and started a new job the same week you moved."Kevin teased as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I know."Alexis admitted with a smile. "Still the stress and chaos was worth it to be back in New York."

"I love you."Kevin said softly.

"I love you too."Alexis replied as they kissed once more.

After they parted Kevin pulled Alexis into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest and Kevin wrapped an arm around her waist. They sat in silence for several minutes watching the sunset.

"I can't wait to start our life here."Alexis commented.

Kevin kissed Alexis once more letting it linger. He knew how lucky he was. It'd been too close a call with the bio-toxin. Kevin had cherished every day since. He'd always treasured Alexis's freindship. Now that had evolved into something wonderful. Something that was only getting stronger as time passed. They'd both taken a chance on becoming romantically involved and Kevin was grateful they had. Risks were scary but sometimes they were worth it.

end


End file.
